Rape
by fanfictionmaster33
Summary: Luke has info on jessie and he uses it to rape her. I do not own Jessie I will post more if you read and review. Sorry for the short and crappy summary and here it is.


I do not own Jessie or the Characters except for Andrew. This is Luke OOC and if you do not like it then don't read it and don't flame. This is also my first fan fiction since forever.

Jessie walked out of the elevator; she was just coming back from her boyfriend Andrew's apartment. They had just had a great time and Jessie was in a good mood.

"Luke, Zuri, Emma, Ravi?" Jessie cried out.

"Hey Jessie" Luke said running up to her.

"Where are the others?"

"Gone Bertram took them to the park."

Jessie asked shocked, "Bertram helping?"

"He did it to shut Zuri and Ravi up, and Emma has a boy at the park she likes so she went to impress him," Luke said, "They'll be gone a while."

"Okay so what do you want to do?"

"Well let's just say that I had some more mature ideas."

"Luke," Jessie was suspicious, "What do you have in mind?"

"Well…"

Luke grabbed Jessie's breast, and almost instantaneously she slapped him. Luke just shook his head, and smiled.

"You shouldn't have done that."

"Why not," Luke asked, "I own you now."

"You do not!"

"Jessie I have a video of you and Andrew sleeping together in this living room." Luke smiled.

"You have no proof."

Luke showed Jessie the video and Jessie gasped.

"And now you have to do whatever I want," Luke smiled, "And I want you."

Jessie sighed and nodded.

"What do you want to do?"

Luke took Jessie to the couch and started to kiss her. He bit her lower lips and she whimpered; Luke pulled away.

"Sit on my lap." Luke smiled.

Jessie sat on his lap and continued to make out with him. She felt his hand go on her ass. She felt humiliated, completely and utterly humiliated. Luke rubbed her ass and she felt his hand pull away for a brief second. Then, it came back to her ass with such force that she yelped. He began to rub her back and pull up on her shirt. Then he pulled away for a moment.

"Act like you is enjoying it."

Jessie nodded and went Luke went back to making out. He pulled her shirt off. He looked at her almost bare chest. The only thing that held him back from her large breast was a thing red laced bra. He continued kissing her. Jessie began to feel uncomfortable as he undid her bra. She felt her tits fall, and a sudden rush of shame brushed over her. Luke began to fondle her breasts, and squeeze them. Luke stared at them with a lustful perverted look. He slapped them and they jiggled. He began to lick her left breast. He licked all over, and a trail of his saliva was left as he licked. She felt so nasty. He began to rub her ass again as he licked her gigantic tits. He bit her nipple and milk came out. He bit her other nipple. He stopped and looked at her tits and her naked torso. He bit his lip and slapped her breasts again. Then he took off his shirt. Luke had a slightly muscled body with a resemblance of a six pack not quite there yet but it was better than most kids his age. He smiled at her.

"Undo my zipper."

Jessie got off of his lap and spread his legs apart. She undid his pants and bit her lip. She hated having this brat get the best of her. She looked up at Luke his freckled face looked so smug. It irritated her. She pulled his cock out of his underwear, and then proceeded to completely remove his clothes. She took his cock and began to lick it. His cock wasn't very big, but he was young not completely through puberty and it was big for his age. It was about four inches. Not bad, but not as good as Andrew.

Andrew! Jessie felt so ashamed. She was cheating on her boyfriend with a kid. Luke took his had grabbed her hair. Jessie began to suck his cock. It twitched in her mouth, and she heard a moan of pleasure escape from Luke's lips. He held it down. She began to blow him. He grabbed her head. He pulled it back and forth and Jessie gagged. It wasn't the size of the cock it was the force that she was being face raped. Luke stopped and pulled out of her mouth.

"Sit here on the couch."

Jessie sat there and Luke took off her pants. She was wearing a red laced thong it matched her bra which was now on the floor. He shook his head.

"Someone has been a bad girl."

He took off the thong, and inserted his index and middle finger into her exposed pussy. He pulled it out and looked up at her with lustful eyes. She was beginning to feel violated. He licked her pussy as he rubbed her clit. He massaged the inside of her pussy with his tongue and he could feel her squirm. He pulled away and looked at his sexy naked nanny, and then he smiled.

"I've been waiting a long time for this." He said as he pumped his cock, "Ride me."

Luke sat down and Jessie began to climb on top of him. She grabbed his cock and started to put it in her pussy. Luke stopped her.

"In the ass," Luke smiled.

Jessie gasped. She was no virgin; she had fucked her share of guys, but her ass was always sacred. Now she had to desecrate it so she could keep her job. But she complied. She began to ride Luke with his cock in her ass. Her tits bounced as she rode Luke and Luke loved it. He moaned and grabbed her ass. He slapped it as she rode him. She went up and down and up and down. She gasped as Luke stopped her and pushed her down on the ground.

"On your knees," Luke commanded.

She got on her knees after she climbed up on the couch. Luke fingered her ass as he bit her butt cheeks. She groaned in pain. He stopped and he put his cock in her pussy and pounded. He thrusted into her and all of her dignity was gone. He pounded harder and faster. He moaned and Jessie just sat there miserable. Luke decided he was pleased.

"Your pussy is not tight enough." He complained.

He put his cock in her ass and thrust into her tight ass. She screamed in pain. He was raping her he slapped her ass. He pound some more and then he rubbed her legs as he pounded her ass. He moaned her name in pleasure. He knew he was about to cum so he pulled out.

"I'm Cumming" Luke declared.

He smiled and put his cock back in her pussy. He thrusted into her vagina then continued to rape her as he moaned in pleasure.

"I'm Cumming"

Luke's cock began to twitch like crazy as his sperm filled Jessie's vagina. Luke continued thrusting for a while then pulled away and put his clothes back on. Jessie sat there dazed. She still hadn't wrapped her head around what just happened to her.

"Bitch," Luke yelled, "Put your clothes back on."

Jessie put her clothes on and then Luke grabbed her ass and kissed her one last time.

"Tell no one." Luke commanded then walked away.

What just happened? Jessie asked herself.

Did you like if you review I might post more.


End file.
